The Final Heaven
by Arc the Lad
Summary: My first Fic, rating is for death and moderate language.
1. The Attack

Note: Listen people, you all know the drill, I do not own these FF characters, or the names of the cities or, the whole concept of materia( but those who do are most likely, are swimming is cash)  
  
Well people, this is the first chapter of my very first fic. FF7 based, but it focuses on two characters in particular, Tifa and Sephiroth. The perspective changes between the 2. every so often. which is signaled by //Tifa//, or //Sephiroth//. Any reviews would be appreciated, but keep em constructive  
  
Well I've rambled on long enough, enjoy....  
  
The Final Heaven  
Ch1. The Attack  
  
  
//Sephiroth//  
  
  
"Tifa Lockheart", I whispered to no one in particular. "You should know that it is dangerous to walk around town by yourself at night."  
"Did you say something Seph?, Cait Sith inquired, without interrupting his stargazing.  
"Nothing of relevance", I responded non-chalantly   
"Really Seph , whats up, something wrong", asked Cait Sith. I heard him get up and walk to my side. He was always like this, and I always hated his pestering.  
" I said its nothing", I repeated forcefully, "Go back to doing whatever you were doing." But he would not be dissuaded  
"Is that Lockheart?", he asked. I responded with a slight nod. He was becoming irritating, "Why are you so infatuated with that female?" he asked  
I am intrigued not infatuated", I corrected, trying to contain my anger. "There is a large difference, your exaggeration is not required."  
"Okay, why are you so intrigued by her?"  
"Because she is powerful, and skilled in self defense."  
"She looks pretty fragile to me."  
"Perhaps to your untrained eyes, but I see potential. One day she could be a great challenge. I will enjoy killing her". I heard Cait gasp, but he must have remembered that I could kill him with ever greater ease, for he straightened. He took a while before speaking, perhaps in order to gather whatever courage that was left in his pitiful body.  
"I am just saying that if she is not as strong as you believe, you won't be entertained", " Or you might take your frustration out on one of us innocent bystanders", he said under his breath, but I heard him just the same, I simply chose to ignore it. " Perhaps we should test her", he continued.  
"I suppose", I said. "Make it a difficult test."  
"Of course, Sephiroth", he responded. "Lets see how tough she really is."  
  
//Tifa//  
  
  
"There are three of them", I said to myself as I assessed the potential threat. There were two men to my right and about ten metres ahead, and another about twenty metres behind me. They weren't here a minute ago. "Its probably nothing, I must be becoming paranoid." No I was deluding myself. I could see their malicious intent in the way they walked, for they had purposely trapped me between them. Even the way that they breathed seemed to convey their plans. "How can I beat all three?", I asked myself, but I would not have a chance to answer as fire suddenly burned through my arm. My mind screamed as the torturous burning sensation spread. NO, there was no fire, I had been shot in the shoulder. Luckily the projectile passed right through my arm, but that knowledge, did nothing to ease the pain. Yet in the midst of all that suffering , I had still managed to reprimand myself for failing to see the gun. Through squinting eyes I saw the two men approaching my position. One carried a knife. "I am done for now ", were the only words that my mind could create. Just as I was about to give up, one turned around and threw a punch. Whoever he was aiming at was propelled back several metres. As he crashed to the ground, I managed to get a glimpse at my would be savior. It was none other than Cloud Strife. I realized (with a grunt of displeasure) that I now had two lives to save, as the man with the knife also turned around I heard the gun cock. "I have but one chance ", I told myself. I quickly rotated on to my side. I almost screamed as an unbearable pain shot up my arm. I still managed to move by biting my lip and concentrating on survival. I had to put all of my power into my next techniques. A swift low sweep sent my assailant into a world of hurt, which was quickly followed by a PK combo, which rendered the large man unconscious, but also sent the gun flying 15 metres back. "Damn , no time!", I said. I ran to the other men, each step accompanied by another shot of pain up my arm. "I can see it now", I thought to myself as I introduced the knife-wielding attacker to my foot. " 16 year old girl saves herself, her friend and the day, from 3, 30 + year old men. Money, recognition, perhaps a medal", I thought while ducking under his punch, stepping behind him, and ramming my elbow right between his shoulder blades. He fell quickly. As I turned to face my final opponent I noted that Cloud's unconscious body was in no way connected to his Buster Sword. Unfortunately, I located the Buster Sword as I continued to turn. I leapt out of range of his swing. As he lifted Cloud's sword I noticed for the first time that he was wearing a Shinra uniform. All my thoughts of glory came crashing down, as I realized that instead of recognition I would probably receive a very public execution. I paused as I pondered why Shinra would want me dead. The brute took advantage of me hesitation, and swung. I tried to leap back, but the pain was too great, and I managed only to step back. By twisting my body I protected my face, but the sword severed on end on my ponytail, and created a large gash in my upper leg. He then hit me with the blunt side of the sword. My head exploded in pain, so excruciating that I would have loved nothing more than to die on the spot, anything to stop it. Just as the murky haze of unconsciousness was about to set in, I snapped. Instantaneously, everything became so clear. As he raised the sword, I ran up to him, completely oblivious to all of the pain, and I used "Beat Rush". He never knew what hit him. Frankly neither did I, but the next thing I saw was a seemingly lifeless body next to my friend. Remembering my predicament, I decided to pick up Cloud and run to the old mansion on the outskirts of town, because no one else ever went there. However, planning how to escape was alot easier than accomplishing the task; a lesson that I learned the hard way, as I tried to pick Cloud up. The excruciating pain returned and I managed only to walk a few steps before collapsing. The haze returned and I welcomed unconsciousness with open arms.  
  
  
Well Folks, that was it, the first chapter of The Final Heaven. Hope you enjoyed it. Any reviews would be nice. I'll write the next chapter when I get some. Thanx 


	2. The Recovery

Note: The characters in this story belong to the authors that created them, as do the cities, materia, limit breaks, and the weapons; however, the plot is mine, it belongs to me, myself and I, mine, all mine, and no one's but mine, GOT THAT!!  
  
Thanx for the reviews, as u read in the first chapter, the perspective of the story alters from time to time, this is signaled by //Sephiroth// or //Tifa//, the two main characters in my story. Again, any reviews would be helpful, but keep em constructive  
  
Once again I ramble, here's the story, enjoy,  
  
The Final Heaven  
CH.2 The Recovery  
  
//Sephiroth//  
  
"Are you still doubtful?", I asked. "She defeated all three and passed your test," I stated  
"In all fairness, she had assistance," said that ignorant fool, " And she fought them one at a time."  
"Her assistance wasn't helpful and therefore irrelevant. She passed"  
"But he distracted two of the Shinra guards."   
"And she took advantage of that distraction, besides, if he did not arrive, Tifa would have retrieved the gun and shot them both. And they had no chance once she achieved Limit Break."  
"What's Limit Break?", inquired that intolerable excuse for senscience.  
"Why must you be so ignorant?" I asked sincerely. When he failed to respond I continued "If you don't know already then it is too complex for your feeble mind", I explained.  
"You know, my synthezoid is almost complete," he said, in an obvious attempt to turn the conversation away from my limitless list of his inadiquisese. "It should be fully operational within a week."  
I seized this opportunity to diminish his over-inflated ego even further, "Your little project should have been completed last week; now if you could even approach competence for a second, you might actually accomplish something around here." I became oddly pleased by the terror in his worthless, makoless blue eyes, perhaps this could become a new pastime.  
"Seph," he said, then paused as if to choose the best wording, "Perfection takes time!"  
"See to it that your robot is completed within three days."  
"Synhtez..." he was correcting before he saw my superior Mako green eyes, turn toward him. He turned away as he mumbled something incoherently. Why do I even tolerate his existence. He is slow, stupid, and quite amazingly ugly.   
He turned and stated, "She and her irrelevant assistance are inside Shinra mansion. Shall I organize another test, just to be certain?"  
"No," I said, "Just send a team to chase her out of 'Nibelheim', and complete your robot!"  
"Synthez", he was unable to finish his statement as I removed my Murasame from it's sheath. Cait knew that, despite it's fragile appearance, the Murasame was in fact a very deadly sword, and he kept his mouth shut. He also left hastily. His absence allowed me to resume my pondering. "She may be enough, if I return her to the planet at the right time! Your long wait is almost over, Mother," I declared to the world around me. After that I remained silent as I continued to formulate my plan.  
  
//Tifa//  
  
DO RE MI TI LA DO RE MI SO FA DO RE DO  
I awoke to this familiar tune, I used to play it all the time on my piano. I believe that Cloud also liked that song, I thought. As I opened my eyes I realized that I was not in my room. Not even in my house. I appeared to be on a couch somewhere. I got up to see who was playing the piano. As I placed my arm to get up off the couch, I felt a horrible pain in my arm and leg. Suddenly, memories came flooding back, I instinctively reached for my hair and found that part of it was missing and I noticed the blood stains on my sleeve and pant leg. "Cloud," I yelled out before I thought about it. The music stopped and the pianist came over to my side. He, of course, was Cloud. As he was about to say something, I asked, "Where are we, where are they, how long was I ... what did they?,"  
"Shut up Tifa, you need to rest." My glare told him that I would not just rest until I got my answers. "All right, we are in the old mansion on the outskirts of town, those men are not here, I think that they are still out cold, you were unconscious for less than two hours, I don't know why they were after you and you must rest!"   
I returned to my previous position, but I would not be so easily dismissed. "How did I get here?"  
"When I woke up, I found you out cold next to me. You were facing this mansion and I figured that, with Shinra after you, it would be best if we hid"  
"Did you retrieve your sword?" He then pointed to the piano. Then, I guess, he remembered that I shouldn't get up as he verbalized his gesticulation.  
"I went back for it. I wasn't to difficult, seeing as he was dead at the time." "Dead!," I exclaimed  
"Yep. The other two seemed fine but HE looked pretty dead to me."  
"Let's see, resisting arrest, assault on three officers, and murder one, all in the same evening," I said in an attempt to lighten the mood.  
"You mean self D, not murder one."  
"Think that's what they'll say?" I asked rhetorically. Cloud went over to the window.   
"I see you point," he replied  
"You know, that was a pretty pathetic rescue attempt, ran right in to his attack. If you ever wanna get in to SOLDIER you'll have to do better than that," I said. Once again trying to lighten the mood.   
"Well," he said. "Looks like we should head for the basement."  
"Why?"  
"I'm thinking that we should avoid those Shinra guard vehicles." He came over and picked me up, of course for me a very unpleasent experience, as every step reminded me of my injuries.   
"This'd be a lot easier if you shed a kilos," he said as he went through the doorway and into the secret staircase in the wall (which happened to hit my head the first time). He then took me to the old library, a place that no one but we had been in in years. After locking the door and placing me on a bench. He went to our little hole in the wall and reached in. When his arm exited the wall his hand was attached to a yellow materia.   
"Try at the back to the right, I think that is where the 'Restore' is. On his second attempt he extracted two green materia and a purple materia.   
After examining the second green materia, he declared, "Found it". He equipped it and stepped towards me. He placed his palms facing me and half bent his arms at the elbows, and said, 'CURE'. Sure enough, the pain decreased and the gashes closed. I got up to prove his success.   
"All we need now is an 'Esuna' spell, do we have a 'Heal' materia."   
"Nope," he replied  
"How about a medicinal cure, do we still have any Remedies or antidotes.?"  
"Fraid not, but why do you want those anyway."  
"Oh come on, you know as well as I do that Shinra bullets are lead based."  
"So."  
"I might have lead poisoning."  
"I see. They might have some sort of cure in 'Cosmo Canyon', and since we have to get out of town anyway."  
"Shhhhhhhh! Keep quiet! I can hear them upstairs."  
"There not here sir," came a muffled voice from upstairs, "We've searched the entire main floor"  
"Send half of them upstairs and take the other half out to search 'Mount Nibel'."  
"Sir, I don't think a little girl would risk going into 'Mount Nibel', it is swarming with monsters!"  
"Perhaps it was a mistake to promote. Even a first year guard would not fear 'Nibel'. Perhaps you should return to 'Midgar' and explain to Cait Sith why your incompetence ruined our plans and allowed the girl to escape."  
"The mountain will be searched sir," I heard him respond with renewed vigor, but they must half walked to a different part of the mansion, because I could no longer make out the conversation.  
"We're screwed," I said in a small voice to Cloud.  
Don't worry, you heard them, they don't know about the hidden staircase. We are safe for the moment."  
"But they will find it eventually."  
"Hense the 'the moment'."  
"We should grab all the supplies that we can carry and sneak out."  
"What if they catch us, just cause you beat three doesn't mean you can beat thirty."  
"That's why we need our materia.." I reached through the hole and pulled out our level two 'Ice'.  
":That's nice, but you can't cast 'Ice2' on all of them."   
"That's why you have to grab the 'Lightning' materia. And I think we still have our 'All'. "  
I fished through the wall and extracted all of the materia that we had collected over the years. Seven in total.   
"Collect all our stuff, I'll be back in a minute." I went into the back room, where we kept our other supplies. Spare clothes, weapons, and our stockpile of food. I got out of my blood-soaked clothes, and put on some fresh ones. I then grabbed my 'Mythril Claw', and Cloud's 'Mythril Saber', since his 'Buster Sword', was upstairs apparently leaning against the piano. I also grabbed our emergency med-kits (who would have thought that our little fantasies, and paranoias, would one day pay off). When I returned, I noticed that Cloud had rapidly complied with my instructions.   
"Give me your pack!" I complied at once and he opened it and started to stuff supplies into it.  
"What the hell is this," he exclaimed as he noticed the materia at the bottom of my bag.   
"It's an 'Elemental'."  
"Where d'you get it.  
"Duh, on my incursion in to 'Mount Nibel' two and a half hours ago. Sorry for forgetting to mention it but I was unconscious." He seemed to deem my answer sufficient, as he continued to pack. I decided to assist him. Ten minutes later we were ready to depart.  
"We have enough supplies and Gil to make it to 'Cosmo Canyon'. If we get separated we should meet there."  
"Cloud."  
"Yeah"  
"Just wanna tell you that if one of us dies , I want you to know that um."  
"What."  
"Nothing."  
"Oh."  
"It's just that. I uh. Thanks for taking me here, you know."  
"NO prob," he said. "You'd do the same for me!?!"  
"Right," I answered quickly.(I guess I couldn't really blame him, even I didn't know exactly what I was saying at the time)"Good luck," I finished as I headed for the door. "I don't think we will survive without it."  
  
  
There you have it, Chapter two of The Final Heaven, hope u enjoyed it, any reviews would be great. Espesially if you want to know more. Who is Sephiroth? Why does he want to 'return Tifa to the planet'?, will they escape? If you want to know, write some reviews and I'll get right on it. 


	3. The Escape

Note: The characters in this story do not belong to me, neither does the cities, weapons, materia, and limit break system. They belong to the people that invented them; however, the plot is of my own creation. Understand! Good!, now on to more interesting words for you to read.  
  
Once again, the perspective of this story alternates from time to time. To prevent confusion, the switch is signaled by //Tifa// or //Sephiroth//  
  
The Escape  
  
//Tifa//  
"Are you ready", I had asked Cloud as we stood inside the false wall at the top of the hidden staircase.  
"We really should re-equip our materia to make sure that we have good combinations."  
"Good idea." I checked my materia and linked my ice with my elemental in my clothes (in order to provide protection against ice, of sub-zero temperatures). I also equipped a pre-emptive and steal. Cloud proceeded to equip out bolt with our all (in order to target multiple guards simultaneously), and our quake and restore (just in case). "Remember, we must reach 'Cosmo Canyon' regardless of the cost." I pushed against the wall slowly in an attempt not to alert the guards. When I realized that the room was empty, we exited rapidly yet stealthily. We reached the door on the opposite end of the room. I turned to him and asked the tacit question of why Shinra had gotten so sloppy. His response was equally silent and even less informative (he shrugged). I peered into the empty hallway and gave Cloud a simple hand signal. He silently ran across the hall and over to the staircase. I had quickly followed. We hid in the shadow by the wall. And suddenly two Shinra guards walked right past us and descended the staircase. " What the hell just happened", I whispered to my friend.   
"How did they not see us", was his unhelpful reply. "They should have discovered and beat the crap out of us." Not about to look a gift horse in the mouth, I had decided that we should proceed.  
"If we stay here pondering, we might get caught! We should go!" And we did, we descended the staircase and once again three guards failed to spot us. "I know, its my pre-emptive materia, it prevent people from sneaking up on us. But I did not know that it makes us more stealthy!", I quietly exclaimed.  
"No, pre-emptives have nothing to do with stealth."  
"Then what"  
"Beyond me", he whispered. We turned the corner and made our way towards the door. There were two guards at the door and another seven in the room.  
"We'll have to fight out way out," I whispered   
"Are you insane, we can't beat nine. Thats the number you fought squared.  
"We have materia now," I mouthed. "Bolt em."  
He turned and once again placed his hands parallel to his upper arms and screamed "Bolt" His attack downed all seven on the right side of the room (I can still remember, and will always remember the dazzling effect it had, the colours were indescribable) I hit the remaining gaurd at the door with an "Ice". Then we ran. "We are going to make it", I had told myself, only to realize the other guard pulled out his machine gun and started shooting. Six other guards also burst in to the room. Four started shooting and two appeared to be preparing to use magic. I ran to the first guard and grabbed the gun right out of his hands. I then heel-palmed him in the face. I turned around and shot at the guards (I mostly just ruined the decor). Then I entered a state of vertigo. I stumbled and fell, only to realize that it was the ground that was shaking. Cloud had used the "Quake" materia. AS the guards were still off balance, we ran for the door. We had almost made it, when Cloud was flung ahead of me, unconscious. I turned to see what had downed my friend so easily. the two guards were using ice against me. I was hit twice, but the "Elemental-Ice" materia combination in my clothed absorbed most of the damage. I was out of bullets and I couldn't endure the "Ice" forever. So I settled things my way. I dispatched the two mages with my feet and I "Ice"d the remaining soldiers. With the immediate threat removed, I went to tend to Cloud. He soon recovered (under slight urging by my extremities) and once again used "Cure" to further improve his condition. We broke through the door. only to find several more guards standing outside. Cloud was to weak for another "All- Lightning" attack, and "Ice" would not hit them all, so we ran. Cloud pulled out his sword, said five words to me and ran into the crowd, sword flailing. Heading in the general direction of the town's exit. I tried to follow but was forced back by three soldiers. There were too many. I turned around and ran for Mount Nibel. Despite the numerous guards shooting and casting "Ice" and "Fire" in my direction, I managed to make it around the corner of the mansion and up the path to Mount Nibel. Although I knew this trail led away from Cosmo Canyon and in the general direction of Rocket Town, I continued to run. I did not stop until I had reached my favorite part of the trail, a sudden slope connected to an incredibly long wooden bridge. I was about to jump down as I always used to do, when I noticed multiple Shinra guards on the other side on the bridge. I wanted to kick myself over my lapse in thinking, I heard them say that they would send a team into Mount Nibel Without thinking, I ran to my left and climbed up on to the ledge. I glanced back to check on their progress, and discovered that they were almost at my end of the bridge. I continued to ascend up the hill. As I neared the top, I ran around the small peak in an attempt to block their view of my. I sat down to rest my legs, and to try to slow my heart, which was beating as rapidly as that of a low class chocobo after a 2500 metre sprint. As I started to settle I listened impatiently for them to pass by. They began to speak.  
"If we don't find that elusive bitch, Cait Sith will have my head. Now, she apparently ran off in this direction. You three, guard the bridge, you two, up that hill, the three or you, up the other one, the rest of you, follow me! We meet back at town in twenty minutes. Cept you three, don't let her cross the bridge."  
"Yes Sir!" I hared several voices exclaim simultaneously.  
"Proceed." It sounded like they began to walk, but I also heard someone climbing on to the ledge. I got up and quietly continued to ascend to the top. Once I reached it, I had a great view of my surroundings. I could see Cosmo Canyon in the distance. I realized that I might not have to go back through town. If I stayed in the mountains and went through the forest I would emerge on the other side of town about two kilometres away. from there I could get to Cosmo Canyon, it would take just under a week. All I had to do that was make it past any number of Shinra soldiers, and hope that they wouldn't dispatch and members of SOLIDER. "See you in the Canyon," Cloud had said, " I sure hope so", I thought as two guards came around the corner.  
  
There you have it. Chapter three. If you want a chapter four, you'll need to write reviews, but as always, keep them constructive.  
Thank you for reading. 


	4. The Explanation

Note: The characters in this story do not belong to me, nor do the cities, weapons, concept of materia, concept of Mako, concept of Limit Breaks, and so on. However, the plot is entirely of my own creation.  
  
Greatings and salutations once more, thank you for the reviews. For those of you who still do not understand the way that perspective works within this story, I will go over it again. The perspective changes from time to time, between the two main characters of this story. These changes are signaled by //Tifa//, and //Sephiroth//. Pretty simple is it not? Thank you for your patience throughout these tedious but necessary disclaimers and explanations. Now on to the story.  
  
//Sephiroth//  
  
"Impressive skill Ms. Lockheart", I whispered to myself, "But running into the mountains was not very smart." I began pondering the different outcomes of that decision and discovered only four ways to escape alive, that was only if the guards were not specifically told to let her. If she died, so would have her executioner, and Cait Sith, and every guard who was sent to Nibelheim, and maybe some other people at random. It would have been entirely dependent on my mood at the time.   
  
"Perhaps I should not have left the situation to Cait Sith, for Tifa's premature death would greatly delay or possibly even prevent my ascension." Such would not be tolerated. My immense anger had boiled up inside of meat the thought of my life's work ending up being for nothing. The end of my quest for eternal life and unlimited power while the fruits of my labour were within my reach.   
  
( How might I become immortal you might ask, well any Shinra scientist could explain to you that the planet is alive, streams of Mako flow through it like a system of blood vessels. Materia itself is also composed of Mako, as are every lifeform on the planet, Mako is used to create every cell in every person in every city of the world. And when these lifeforms die, that Mako is returned to the planet in an endless cycle. Thus, anyone could conclude that if one were to damage to planet, the planet could simply divert a Mako stream to the affected area and repair it, much like clot-forming blood proteins. Any priest in Cosmo Canyon could tell you that using Mako reactors to supply the world's cities with energy is slowly killing the planet, converting Mako to electricity is irreversible, thus is slowly eliminating the world's "blood". Those priests would also explain that simply stopping the reactors would be insufficient. The damage has already been done. We have also learned that the world is generous and rewarding, taking good care of ones crops, often yield a good harvest. Imagine what would occur if one were to provide a dying planet with a large supply of Mako. When the planet is in my debt, it will make me apart of it and therefor I will exist indefinitely or at least until the planet no longer exists. If I eliminate Tifa in the right place at the right time, such an amount of Mako will most likely be produced, making the planet's debt to me an indefinite one. Although, mere immortality would be an insufficient reward for saving the entire planet from extinction. I have spent many hours pondering what other rewards I would receive for my efforts. Such dreams of power have kept me awake for more than a single night. Now you might think me to be a megalomaniac, but you are mistaken. I may be an egotist but not without reason.)  
  
"I am the offspring of Jenova damn it, so I am more than deserving of such power, then any other, save perhaps this lovely Tifa Lockheart", I assured myself as I had done several times in the past when I started to have doubts. "It's too bad that she will be far too dead at the time to acquire that power. !"  
  
Once again anger swelled up inside me that just had to be expelled.  
  
  
"ULTIMA", I screamed, and sure enough that trusted green light enveloped the wall to my left, which then ceased to be. I unsheathed my Murasame and rapidly slashed at nothing in particular (ruining the decor to say the least). While returning my sword to it's sheath, I came to the unfortunate conclusion that senseless destruction was starting to eliaviante my anger less and less over the past few weeks. "Perhaps I should terrorize Cait again", I thought , but I decided to save that particular pleasure for another time.  
  
  
I returned my attention to Tifa, who had taken refuge in one of the peaks, as two Shinra guards engaged her in heated battle, another started to climb, probably in response to the noise. Despite her weakened state, three guards should not be a problem for her. After observing the battle for a while, I returned my thoughts to my grand scheme. "In order for the world to NEED a large supply of Mako, the world must be in pain, a lot of pain." Long ago, I had decided that such damage would be the result of Midgar's eight Mako reactors overloading simultaneously. The resulting explosion would obliterate every Mako stream within thirty kilometres. That would be unquestionably sufficient for my purposes. Three reactors were already rigged to overload at the touch of a button in my personal airship. At that moment I was on my way to reactor Two, the forth reactor on my list. I decided to proceed more safely that time, since reactor eight had been a near disaster. A low class guard had the nerve to question my, the great Sephiroth's presence there. "Today I will have a ready response other then my Murasame." Thankfully his companions took that as a sufficient explanation, that my presence was important. This visit would be explained by the simple cover of a random inspection, they would be unable to argue that, and would stay out of my way in fear of being blamed for any problems that I might come across. (One must love have subordinates). It would make my plans proceed more smoothly. Although I still had quite a while until Tifa's death, I still felt that I should complete the reactors as soon as possible, lest Shinra caught on before I finished the final Mako reactor. And I still had to plan a way of evacuating the reactors in order to minimize the number of casualties resulting from the explosions. At the time, I was considering declaring a Biohazard 596 seconds prior to the to the explosion. Since their current best evacuation time was 521 seconds, I deemed this sufficient. But overall, I expected the reactor part of my plan to "go off without a hitch". I personally did not foresee any complications.   
  
  
Now with that underway, and Tifa under control, all that I really had to worry about was continuing to delude Cait, and the others ( At the time, they believed that my "infatuation" with Tifa was based on some sort of biological experiment relating to finding a new training method for SOLDIER. While Tifa's level of fitness was indeed impressive, and studying her Mako configuration would most likely lead to radical improvements in out SOLDIER's, you already know that I had no such experiment in mind.) But having them believe such, would simplify the course of events. Plus with them believing false things, Tifa would be where I want her to be when I want her to be there. Since she will be running from my guards, (I mean Shinra's guards) right into my waiting arms.   
  
Glancing about, I decided that I should call someone to repair Cait Sith's office. As I left, I took one last look at Tifa's battle. "Impressive", I exclaimed as I noticed her technique. "Hmmmm, another one, this is perfect." Then I departed with the frightening thought, " When the time is right, will I be strong enough and fast enough to kill her before she kills me"...wait " yes I will, I am in all ways her superior. She will be no challenge", I reassured myself, with slightly less confidence that time.  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well there you have it, Chapter 4 of "The Final Heaven". I hope that you found it enjoyable. Please review it, but keep it constructive.   
  
What will happen next? What is the outcome of Tifa's battle? Are Sephiroth's doubts justified? These questions may be answered in Chapter 5. Once again, please review, and I will write the next chapter as soon as possible. Thank you. 


End file.
